Promises To Keep
by lostinlondon
Summary: 'Because I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep' - an AU story post Greenlee's wedding day motorbike crash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Promises to Keep.

**Pairing: **Greenlee/Ryan, Kendall/Zach, Erica/Jack.

**Summary: **This is an alternate version of Greenlee's return to Pine Valley after she went off the cliff on her wedding day, it will be very dark in places and David will play a part but that will all be revealed at a later date. Assume everything that happened up until Greenlee's return still happened (except David being the one that rescued her) after that it's my own version, although some of the events that happened will be weaved into my world. Also in this Greenlee returns mid November.

**Rating: **T.

**Disclaimer: **All My Children and all of it's characters are the property of ABC and do not belong to me.

**Notes: **I'm an All My Children fan from the UK who has had to watch it online for the past 5 years, I've also missed huge chunks due to being in the technology free zones of Ghana and Sudan but I will try and stay as true to real history as possible, if I don't manage that I'm going to use the blanket excuse of creative license.

Prologue

Curling up into a ball Greenlee wrapped her arms around her swollen stomach as the pounding in her head intensified.

"Help me, please," she cried, her voice shaking with fear.

She held her breath for a few moments but when no one came she felt the fear intensify with each contraction that gripped her, for so long she had wanted nothing more than to be a mother, to have a child to call her own. But in the million different ways she had imagined bringing her child into the world none of them played out like this. With her being chained to a hospital bed with nothing but a foetal monitor, IV line and a silent nurse for company.

"Please," Greenlee cried as she felt her stomach tighten once again.

Running her free hand in gentle circles over her stomach Greenlee tried desperately to soothe the frantic movements of the child within. "Hush Little One," she whispered. "It's going to be alright, I'm going to get us out of this."

Looking around the room her gaze fixed on the small window, no bigger than a shoebox that sat in the north side of the room and had served as her only link to the outside world. When she had first woken up she had tried to count the sunrises and sunsets so that she could keep a track of how many days she had been trapped in her own personal hell, but after 14 days she had noticed the swell of her stomach and realised that she must have lost more than those 2 weeks.

Closing her eyes she tried to remain calm as she pictured the last clear memory she had outside of the room she has woken up in. She was stood in front of a full length mirror gently running her fingers over the delicate silk of her wedding dress as she prepared to marry Ryan for the second, and hopefully final time.

For a full 754 beats of her child's heart she managed to lose herself in the happy memory until she was once again brought back to reality by the painful contracting of her uterus.

"We're going to make it out of here. I promise," Greenlee vowed to her unborn child. "And when we do your Daddy and I are going to make sure you want for nothing," she smiled as she felt her child's frantic movements relax beneath her touch as the foetal monitor set into a gentle rhythm.

Leaning heavily against the pillows she let her eyes flutter shut as the steady beating of the heart monitor hummed to her like a gentle lullaby reassuring her that despite all of the fear, pain and uncertainty something beautiful remained in the world.

"And then there's your Grandpa Jack and your Auntie Kendall and Uncle Zach who will protect you if there ever comes a time when Mommy and Daddy are not around," she cried, silent tears falling down her cheek and for the first time since she could remember the pounding in her head stopped, leaving her with nothing but the sound of her own heart beating creating a melody as it beat alongside that of her child's.

Licking her lips Greenlee opened her eyes slowly, scared that once the light hit her the almost crippling headache would return. "I've been thinking about names," she smiled, her voice calm and full of hope. "If you're a boy I'm going to call you Montgomery after your Grandpa Jack, but if that's too much then we can shorten it to Monty. Girls names are harder, I want something pretty but tough at the same time, my mother called me Greenlee after her own maiden name but I think Smythe is a bit much even for a daughter of mine, and besides Roger was never my father anyway."

Greenlee stopped talking and curled herself as far into a ball as she could as she was gripped by yet another contraction. "They're getting closer now, which means it's not going to be long before you're here with me. Till I can hold you in my arms and tell you about all of the people that love you and will protect you."

Once the contraction was over Greenlee found herself staring out the window as the daylight gave way to the bright glare of the moon, a sight that was always able to calm the frantic beating of her heart.

"Please, just hold on for a little while longer," Greenlee pleaded. "I want to meet you more than anything but not now, not like this," she stammered, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I don't want you to come into the world like this with nothing but a cold, empty room to greet you, you're Daddy Ryan should be here, waiting for you, ready to cut the cord."

Her pleas were soon lost in the frantic beeping of her own monitors as she watched the numbers recording her heart beat rise, the numbers changing for green to red as it hit 125 as the one monitoring her blood pressure flashed angrily as it fell from 130/79 to 96/40 as everything seemed to go fuzzy around the edges.

Turning onto her side she felt something warm and sticky spreading over the sheet as she reached down to see if it was yet more amniotic fluid, instead she was hit with a strong metallic smell as she pulled the sheet back to reveal a large red stain spreading out around her.

"Help me please," she shouted, using what little energy she had left to try and alert the nurse to her plight, she wasn't about to lose another baby, not when they had already made it this far together, not when she had heard her baby's heartbeat, felt it move and kick within her and watched as her stomach grew with each week that passed.

The door to the room flung open as the nurse entered followed by a tall man in a surgical mask and cap, his features undistinguishable below them, with her vision already clouding and her hearing starting to go fuzzy Greenlee felt like she was underwater, powerless to stop whatever they had planned.

"It's time," the man said, his voice almost dancing with excitement. "Don't worry, you won't remember a thing," he whispered as he moved towards the head of her bed and injected something into her IV,

Greenlee tried to pull her arm away from him but it was too late. "No," she tried to scream but her words didn't make it past her throat as her arms and legs stopped obeying her. Through the fog that was taking over her senses she could see the doctor preparing a tray of surgical equipment.

As black spots started to appear before her eyes she wanted to scream at them to stop as she tried to fight the darkness, desperate to remember every last details of her child's entry into the world but she couldn't, because her body didn't belong to her anymore it belonged to them.

So instead she settled for repeating her pleas over and over again in her mind. "Please don't take my baby, please let me remember. Please don't take my baby, please let me remember."

The final darkness took a long time to come as Greenlee watched them tear the screaming child from her womb and wrap it in a thick, white, towel the cries both haunting and soothing at the same time as she tried to reach out and touch the child that she had felt grow within her.

"It's a girl," she heard the masked doctor say as the child was placed in a bassinet below the pale glow of the moon. "Take her to the nursery while I finish up here."

"I'll never forget you," Greenlee silently vowed as she watched them wheel her child out of the room and away from her. "I promise I won't give up until I find you, Mommy will never give up, I'll never forget and I'll never stop looking," she promised her daughter as the tiny bundle was wheeled out of the room and as the blackness overtook her mind as well as her body she gave in to the darkness.

_**Because I have promises to keep**_

_**And miles to go before I sleep**_


	2. Chapter 2

1.

As the bruised and battered form of their unknown patient was wheeled down the corridors of Pine Valley Hospital the paramedics relayed the important information to the receiving medical team.

"Jane Doe, early to mid 30's found unconscious on the steps of the church, respirations 8 and shallow, she's barely shifting any air on the left side and the right is completely silent, possible punctured lung, possible pneumonia, HR 150, temp 94, blood pressure is barely registering, she appears to be in septic shock, there's an open wound to her stomach; looks like a surgical scar. We're pushing fluids as quickly as we can but her BP is still not registering," the paramedic concluded as doctors and nurses surrounded the gurney.

"Trauma room 2," Jake directed as he followed behind the gurney.

Entering the room he watched as the nurses set about connecting her to the monitors whilst a junior doctor attempted to get more IV access.

"She's shut down, I can't get anything," a female doctor said as Angie entered the room.

"What have we got?" Angie asked him, as she started setting up for central line access.

Jake started giving her the history as he moved towards the head of the bed to assess the patients respiratory status. "Jane Doe, found -"

Looking up from the task at hand Angie watched as Jake's face paled, his stethoscope dropping to the bed. "Jake? Dr Martin."

"She's not a Jane Doe. She's not a Jane Doe. It's Greenlee, Oh God it's Greenlee Smythe," he stammered as he reached up and placed his hand on her head.

Looking up at the stricken woman's face Angie immediately saw it too, that under the pale, grey complexion lay the porcelain features of Greenlee Smythe, a woman whose life she had saved once before.

"Call Ryan Lavery and Jackson Montgomery, don't tell them anything just get them here," Angie ordered one of the orderlies.

"Just hold on Greenlee, we're going to get you through this. You're home now, you made it home and that's all that matters," Jake vowed as he placed a gentle kiss on her head before setting about repairing the catastrophic damage that had been inflicted upon his fallen friend.

AMC - AMC - AMC - AMC

Rolling over in bed Ryan turned to face Erica, as a familiar feeling of guilt washed over him just like it did every time he woke up next to Erica Kane, the only woman that had been able to make him feel anything after Greenlee's death. A loss that had brought him to his knees, and still haunted his every waking moment and many of his dreams and nightmares too.

He knew that him being with Erica was in some ways like he was cheating on her, and he knew that by being with Greenlee's biggest nemesis he was somehow defiling the memories of what they shared together but he couldn't help it. Every time it happened he promised himself it would never happen again, but time and time again he broke that promise to himself as he found himself waking up next to her once again.

He told himself that it didn't matter, that as long as there was no love or passion involved it was alright, that what they were doing wasn't wrong but the truth was he needed the one thing that only Erica Kane could give him. He needed to feel alive.

Leaving her sleeping he silently pulled his clothes back on as he headed out of the hotel room and into the chilly night air. Deciding that fresh air was what he needed right now he left his car parked where it was and started on the long walk home. A walk that he hoped would clear his head and cast some clarity on his current situation.

As he reached the end of the driveway he finally realised that the soft ringing sound was coming from his coat pocket, reaching in he pulled out his cell phone frowning as he saw Jesse's name flash up on his screen.

"Ryan?"

Immediately Ryan picked up the panic in the detective's voice. "What is it? What's happened? Is it Emma? Oh God please tell me-"

"It's not Emma," Jesse reassured him, cutting off the young man's panicked rambling. "But I do need you to come to Pine Valley Hospital."

"What's going on?" Ryan demanded to know.

Jesse took a deep breath before speaking. "Please just trust me and get here as soon as you can. Everything will be explained when you get here. I promise."

AMC - AMC - AMC - AMC

Running down the corridors of Pine Valley Hospital Ryan immediately noticed that all of the buzz and activity seemed to be centred around one of the trauma rooms.

"Jesse?" he shouted as he watched the detective approach him.

Jesse put his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Ryan, please, take a seat."

"I don't want to take a seat," Ryan insisted, shaking his head.

Jesse nodded, knowing that Ryan's head must be all over the place at the moment, deciding it was best to give the other man some time before things really got complicated he walked over towards the coffee cart.

"Coffee," he offered handing Ryan the semi hot beverage.

Ryan took the offered cup as he started to pace back and forth in front of the trauma room where something important was obviously unfolding.

"Jesse what the hell is going on in there?" Ryan asked, his patience finally wearing out.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on that," Angie began as she exited the room, exhausted after a long fight for a young life.

Ryan stepped towards her. "Who is in there Angie?"

"Perhaps we should sit down, what I'm about to tell you is not going to be easy to hear but I need you to promise me now that you will not interrupt until I finish, and in return I promise that when I have finished I will answer all of the questions you will surely have to the best of my ability," Angie vowed, as she sat down opposite him.

Wringing his hands together in a nervous gesture Ryan nodded. "Ok."

"Ok," Angie echoed. "In the early hours of this morning an anonymous call was made to 911 about a collapsed woman on the steps of the church, when the paramedics arrived there they found an unconscious woman, they quickly stabilised her and brought her here."

Pausing Angie took a mouthful from her bottle of water before continuing. "On arrival here she was barely alive, it's taken us until now to stabilise her but even then her condition remains critical. She is underweight and severely dehydrated, she has on overwhelming pneumonia that has put a lot of stress on her heart, we've intubated her to give her lungs a chance to rest and have her on high dose antibiotics, we're giving her IV fluids and electrolytes to try and stop any further damage to her kidneys."

"She was also in a state of septic shock when she arrived, it appears that infection has entered her blood stream from a wound on her stomach, the infection made her blood pressure crash, we've given her multiple blood transfusions and we have her on medication to try and maintain a normal blood pressure, there also appears to be some swelling to the brain which we are closely monitoring, now whether this is from trauma or infection it's impossible to tell at this stage," Angie said, concluding the medical part of her explanation.

"Ryan," Angie breathed, reaching out and taking his hand in hers. "The Jane Doe it's … It's Greenlee, she's alive Ryan, barely, but she's hanging on, we just have to have faith, I mean she's made it this far, she's made it back to us."

Standing up Ryan shook his head. "No it's not Greenlee. My Greenlee is dead, she went off the cliff and they found her body … I saw it … I …"

"Ryan I wouldn't be putting you through this if I wasn't a hundred percent certain, the woman in that room is Greenlee," Angie whispered, her voice barely audible.

"I need to see her," Ryan breathed. "I need to see for myself that it's really her. Please?" Ryan pleaded.

Angie nodded. "But first I need to prepare you for what you're going to find behind those doors. We have Greenlee intubated and sedated, she's receiving blood transfusions as well as fluids and high dose antibiotics, she has a central IV line as well as one in each arm, she's severely underweight and when she was brought in the infection was stopping her blood from clotting properly so she's badly bruised and there is still oozing from the wound to her stomach, it's under control but we do have drains in just to stop the blood collecting."

Angie looked over to where Jake now stood leaning against the door. "Let me know when you're ready."

"I'm ready," Ryan insisted as he followed Angie into the room.

Stopping at the door Angie let Ryan go in without her as she felt Jake pulling her back out of the room. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"He doesn't need to know, at least not until we're certain," Angie hedged.

"You know as well as I do exactly what that incision is and what it means, and we both know that there is one reason and one reason only why we had to surgically remove some imbedded placenta from her uterus, we need to make this news public, the sooner everyone knows the sooner the search can begin," Jake reminded her.

Leaning heavily against the wall Angie ran her hand tiredly through her hair. "As soon as we get the lab results back we will make the information public."

"All the lab results are going to tell us is whether or not it was a girl or boy," Jake countered.

"Is, is a girl or boy," Angie corrected "There's nothing to prove either way if that baby was born dead or alive."

Pushing himself off the wall Jake placed a comforting arm on his friend and colleagues shoulder. "I'm going to go and see if I can't hurry the lab results along."

Taking a few moments to compose herself Angie tried not to let her mind wander to the unimaginable torment that the young woman had no doubt been through in the months since she had last been seen or heard from.

Closing her eyes Angie prayed. "Please God, please give us all the strength to help Greenlee survive this and to help her and Ryan heal and be a family again. And please help guide us to that poor lost child and look after him or her until we can reunite them and if it's too late, if he or she is already gone from this world then please help the child's parents find peace in the knowledge that he or she didn't suffer. Thank-you."

"She," Jake said, his voice heavy with tears as he guided Angie over to the hard, plastic seats. "It was a girl. Greenlee had a little girl."

"Could they tell us any more than that?" Angie questioned.

Jake nodded. "They tested the placenta and from what they can tell it was a healthy placenta, no signs of cyanosis or anything like that, it also appears to have been a term pregnancy."

"So she could be alive?" Angie asked, her voice full of hope.

"We have no reason to believe otherwise," Jake sighed.

Shaking her head Angie wiped her hands against her trousers. "The incision looks to be what 7 days old?"

"Yes, 10 at the most," Jake agreed.

"Which means that somewhere out there could be a newborn baby in desperate need of her mother and father's love," Angie cried, finally allowing her emotions to get the better of her. "How could somebody do this? How could they take a baby from it's mother like this and then leave the mother for dead?"

Jake shook his head. "I don't know. But we need to tell Jesse, we need to get the police out there and looking for the baby as soon as we possible can. There's already been enough time lost."

Standing up Angie walked over to Greenlee's room where Ryan sat holding the hand of the women he loved, the woman whose death he had spent the last 9 months mourning.

"How on earth do we tell him? How do you tell a man that no only did someone keep his fiancé from him for 9 months, lead everyone to believe she was dead, then rip her child from her before leaving her to die on the steps of a church," Jake asked, knowing that there was no simple answer to that.

AMC - AMC - AMC - AMC

Quietly Angie entered the intensive care room that was to become Greenlee's home over the coming weeks, possible even months.

"Ryan," Angie whispered as she pulled up a chair and sat down opposite him.

"I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and find out that the last 9 months have been a horrible nightmare, that Greenlee and I are married and in the middle of our European honeymoon and all of this is just a horrible, horrible nightmare," Ryan vented, his frustration boiling over.

Angie took Greenlee's hand in hers. "I'm sorry this happened to you. To both of you."

"I know that I should be relieved, that I should be happy that she's here and that's she's alive but right it just feels like I'm stuck in somebody else's nightmare. And I know this sounds selfish, because I should be the one telling her that everything is alright but right now I just need her to wake up, put her arms around me and let me know that we're going to survive this," Ryan whispered.

"I understand, when Jesse came back to me I couldn't make out any one emotion in the thunderstorm that was inside my head, nothing made any sense, nothing at all," Angie said, hoping that by sharing her past with him it would help him make sense of what was happening.

Ryan ran his hand gently through Greenlee's hair. "She's the love of my life, these last 9 months have been like a never ending black hole and now that she's back it should be the end of that and the start of our life together, but there's this voice inside me telling me that it's not going to be that easy, that the real struggle has only just begun."

"And I wish I could tell you that wasn't true but the truth is there's something else I need to tell you," Angie whispered.

"How can there be more?" Ryan asked his voice verging on hysterical.

Angie turned her attention to the unconscious woman on the bed. "Do you remember how I told you that Greenlee was suffering from a severe infection from a wound on her stomach."

"Yes," Ryan nodded, keeping a firm hold of Greenlee's hand, after everything that had happened he was never going to let her go again.

"We had to surgically explore the wound and when we did we found some tissue inside of it, further results showed that it was part of a placenta which confirmed our suspicions that the incision was left following a caesarean," Angie explained, watching Ryan's face for a reaction.

Ryan shook his head. "Greenlee can't have children, and even if she could she would never be able to carry the child to term. I -"

"It's amazing what they can tell from tissue samples these days and the lab has confirmed that the placenta was full term, that there was no signs of oxygen deprivation or anything else that you would connect with a still birth, they were also able to determine that it was a girl," Angie said, watching as realisation dawned on the young man's face.

"I have a daughter? Greenlee and I we have a daughter?" Ryan cried.

Angie nodded. "Jesse is already aware and the police are doing everything they can to find who had Greenlee and what happened to the baby, however there is only so much we can do until Greenlee wakes up."

"Anything they need; money, planes … anything at all, just make sure they find our baby, I need to do this, I need to bring her home," Ryan vowed, finally having something else to focus on other than the all-consuming guilt that was eating away at him for not pulling back the sheet and looking at the body properly.

Because then maybe if he had he wouldn't have given up on Greenlee as soon as he did and then he wouldn't have found himself in bed with Kendall and Erica. And if he hadn't of given up when he did then perhaps he would have found her sooner and their baby wouldn't be out there somewhere all alone.

"I will make sure that you are kept up to date on every development, but right now, in this very moment you are exactly where you need to be; with Greenlee," Angie reassured him.

Looking up Ryan nodded. "Jackson, oh God I didn't even stop to think about him, has anyone told him? He's her father, he needs to know."

"He's on a plane back from France as we speak," Angie replied.

"And Kendall, she and Zach are on a boat in the middle of the Mediterranean somewhere, they shouldn't hear it second hand, I should call them, can I … can I used my cellphone in here?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," Angie told him, as she stood up, giving Greenlee's hand a reassuring squeeze she left the couple alone, as she set off to chase up the latest blood results in the hope that everything would finally be starting to improve.

Once they were alone in the room Ryan held Greenlee's hand up to his mouth and gently kissed it. "We're going to get through this Greenlee. You, me, Emma, Spike and our Baby Girl we're going to be a family. Now that you've made it back to us nothing is going to keep us apart, not any more, I'm going to find our Baby Girl and I'm going to bring her home. I promise you Greenlee, no one is going to keep her from us. No one."


	3. Chapter 3

2.

14 hours and 36 minutes after finding out that Greenlee was alive Ryan found himself face-to-face with the man that should have been his father-in-law for the first time in a long time.

"Jackson," Ryan greeted, his voice thick with exhaustion at the whole situation.

Jackson pulled the obviously distraught young man into his arms. "It's going to be alright, we're going to get her through this. Greenlee's tough, she's not going to give up, not now, not when she has so much to live for."

"What about the … did they tell you about the … oh God … I can't …"

Carefully Jackson led Ryan over to the chairs. "I know about the baby. And if she's anything at all like her mother then I know that my granddaughter will be alright, that she'll find her way back to us."

"You really believe that?" Ryan asked.

Jackson nodded. "I really believe that," and as he said the words he needed them to be true, because Greenlee and Ryan needed him and if he gave up hope then what chance did they have of holding on to the little they were left with.

"Me too," Ryan nodded, needing to believe it too.

"Good. Now how about you and I go in there and let Greenlee know that she's not alone, and that she's got lots of people here waiting for her to wake up and properly come back to us," Jackson suggested as he stood up and helped Ryan to his feet.

As he entered the room Jackson bit back a sob as his eyes fell upon the fallen form of his daughter for the first time in 9 months. Taking a deep breath he swallowed back his emotions, there would be time for falling apart later, but right now Greenlee and his granddaughter needed him to be strong.

"Hey Kiddo," Jackson whispered as he brushed Greenlee's hair back from her face. "We've spent a long time missing you, but you're here now and that's all that matters."

Jackson looked up as Angie walked in. "Please tell me you're bringing good news."

"Partly, yes," Angie smiled. "The latest test results show that Greenlee's numbers are starting to normalise, she's not totally out of the woods yet but she is maintaining her own blood pressure and her blood is clotting properly on it's own, both which are very big steps in the right direction."

"How long until we can take her off the ventilator," Ryan asked.

Angie looked at a second set of results. "Hopefully we can start weaning the ventilation over the next 24 hours and then we'll start reducing the sedation."

"And then she'll wake up?" Ryan needed to know.

"Everything is looking much more hopeful than it was a few hours ago," Angie answered, not ready to make a promise until she was sure she could keep it.

Jackson nodded. "Thank-you. For saving my daughter's life once again."

"It's my job," Angie shrugged.

"No. It's almost as if Greenlee has a her very own guardian angel looking out for her, I just hope that wherever she is my granddaughter has the same," Jackson cried, as he thought about the tiny little baby out there somewhere with no family to look out for her.

Stepping forward Angie took Jackson's hand in hers. "Jesse has the best available people working around the clock. They will not rest until you have answers."

"No not answers, no one is resting until that little-girl is home where she belongs," Jackson corrected.

Angie nodded. "We're all praying for that Jackson. Every single one of us."

"I should be out there, helping, maybe one of my contacts from my DA days can help," Jackson announced, standing up. Walking to the top of the bed he whispered something into Greenlee's ear before kissing her. "I'm going to find her and bring her right back where she belongs, I promise you, no stone will be left unturned."

Looking up at the man he considered his father-in-law Ryan nodded. "Thank-you."

"I'll be back as soon as I know something," Jackson promised, and with that he left, leaving Ryan and Greenlee alone once again.

AMC - AMC - AMC - AMC

Entering the police station should have felt like coming home for Jackson, after all he had spent a large portion of his time in Pine Valley there but with the tragic circumstances that had brought him back everything felt wrong, like it had been coloured in using the wrong colours.

"Jackson," Jesse greeted as he approached the older gentleman.

Jackson took hold of Jesse's outstretched hand, briefly shaking it before heading over to where the main activity seemed to be happening. "So where are we on finding my granddaughter?"

"Jack, you should be at the hospital with Greenlee," Jesse suggested.

Jackson shook his head. "No. Ryan is with Greenlee and your wife and her team are doing a fine job of looking after her, so right now here is where I need to be. When my daughter wakes up I want to be able to put that tiny little-girl in her arms and promise her they will never be separated again."

"Ok, follow me and I'll bring you up to date," Jesse agreed quickly realising that arguing with Jackson would be a futile waste of his time, and also knowing that helping was something Jackson needed to do, after all if it was his daughter in Greenlee's situation he would be doing exactly the same thing.

Sitting down at the desk Jackson took the black coffee that was offered him. "Thank-you. Thank-you."

"We've put together a timeline based on what little information we have. We know Greenlee went over the cliff on February 14th and was found on November the 13th, almost 39 weeks exactly to the day she was last seen, both Angie and Jake agree that the incision is approximately 7-10 days old which means the baby is no older than 2 weeks, all other tests reveal a term pregnancy which means Greenlee must have been pregnant when she left, no more than a week or 2 but she was definitely pregnant when she left," Jesse explained.

"That's good right, that means that she wasn't … that they didn't -"

Jesse could read between the lines and was able to understand what Jackson couldn't bring himself to say. "DNA tests on the placenta show that Ryan and Greenlee are without a shadow of doubt the biological parents of the missing baby. And the physical exam at the hospital showed no signs of-"

"Thank-you," Jackson breathed, cutting Jesse off and he realised the breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"We've traced the 911 call to a disposable cell phone, unfortunately other that that we have no way of tracking it, the techs are working on unscrambling the voice to try and get something we can ID," Jesse started, realising it wasn't a lot to go on but right now it was all they had.

Jackson took a large mouthful of coffee, swallowing the bitter liquid before continuing. "And they left her at the church knowing there would be no security cameras."

"Yes. We have a press conference set up for later today to appeal for witnesses but right now I believe the medical angle is our strongest bet," Jesse informed him.

"Medical angle?" Jackson questioned.

Jesse nodded. "From what Angie and Jake have told us whoever kept Greenlee had to have some medical training as well as a large amount of medical supplies, they believe she's been receiving long-term IV nutrition and there are healed scars to her legs, torso and back area; no doubt these are healed injuries from the accident, injuries that were well cared for."

"So why did they then dump her at the church like yesterday's trash?" Jackson questioned, balling his hands into fists.

"Because they got what they wanted," Jesse whispered.

Jackson bit his bottom lip trying to push down his anger. "The baby."

"Yes," Jesse agreed.

"So where are we on the medical angle?" Jackson asked, trying to get back on track.

Jesse flipped open a file. "We're trying all internet medical supply companies to try and track down anywhere that has been fulfilling large orders in the State and surrounding areas. We're also checking all hospitals to see if anywhere has lost a large amount of supplies but a doctor must have carried out the initial surgeries-"

"After the crash?" Jackson queried.

"Yes, the surgery to Greenlee's back is apparently very specialist surgery that not many people are certified to carry out, we're currently waiting on the arrival of an expert who will hopefully be able to help us track those people down," Jesse explained.

"And when will this expert be here?" Jackson asked.

Looking over Jackson's shoulder Jesse watched as a familiar figure approached them. "He's here now, Jackson before you turn around I need to ask that you stay calm, I know this isn't going to be an ideal situation but Angie assures me that when it comes to the underground medical world he's the best local knowledge."

Standing up Jackson turned around to get a look at the approaching man. "David Hayward," he growled under his breath before turning his attention back to Jesse. "You're seriously bringing him in on this?"

"Time isn't on our side here Jack, it's already been at least 7 days, she could be anywhere in the world by now, the people that have your granddaughter are the lowest of low, in order to find them we need someone on there level. I need you with me on this," Jesse told him.

"Ok," Jackson agreed, knowing what Jesse was saying was right and that if they were going to find the evil that had stolen Greenlee's daughter then they were going to need someone who could get down to that level. "It doesn't mean I have to like it though."

Jesse walked around his desk so that he was next to Jackson. "None of us are going to like this, but we're willing to do whatever we can to bring your granddaughter home," he added as Jesse motioned for one of his officers to show David Hayward into his office.

"David," Jesse greeted.

"Chief Hubbard, Jackson," David smiled as he approached the desk.

Jesse motioned for David to take a seat as Jackson hovered in the background. "What we are about to tell you does not leave this room, not until the information is officially released by the police department."

"You have my attention," David replied, giving his own version of an agreement.

"In the early hours of this morning Greenlee Smythe was brought in to Pine Valley hospital in a critical condition-"

David turned to look at Jackson trying to figure out of this was some sort of trap or what he was being told was the actual truth. "Greenlee Smythe is dead, I was at her memorial."

"And we all believed that to be true until today, but Greenlee is alive and in intensive care at Pine Valley hospital," Jackson added, hoping that David would hear the truth in his voice because whether he liked it or not they needed Hayward on side.

David felt a wave of relief wash over him, even though Leo had been dead for almost a decade he still considered Greenlee family and tried to make good on his promise to Leo to look out for her, a promise that he feared had been broken when Greenlee had died.

Putting his walls back up David faced the Chief of Police. "As relieved as that news makes me I don't see what it has to do with me?"

"Tests have shown that when Greenlee went off of the cliff she was pregnant, a pregnancy that by a miracle was able to go to full term, further tests showed that a baby-girl was delivered by caesarean section somewhere between a week or 2 ago," Jesse said, cluing in the disgraced doctor.

"And you don't know where the baby is?" David correctly guessed.

Reluctantly Jesse nodded. "No. We do know that whoever had Greenlee carried out some very specialist surgery on a spinal injury that she must have received in the crash, a surgery that only a few people are able to do."

"And you want me to help provide you with a list of people?" David asked.

"Yes," Jesse nodded.

Standing up David laughed, a quiet, bitter laugh. "And give me on good reason why I should help you or anyone else in this town? A town that has vilified me at every available opportunity."

"Because it's not about just anyone in this town, it's about Greenlee," Jackson spoke up, stepping towards him. "And I know that despite all of the mistakes you've made and the people you've hurt you love my daughter. That in that twisted heart of yours you made a promise to your brother, a promise that you can help to keep by bringing her daughter home, safely."

"Well with such glowing words how could I refuse," David sarcastically retorted, there was never any doubt in his mind that he would do everything in his power to help bring Greenlee's baby home and punish the people that had wronged her, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to let Jesse, Jackson and the rest of Pine Valley sweat it out for a little while.

Jesse approached the doctor. "So you'll help?"

"I have a few places I could enquire, first I need to see Greenlee's medical records, that way I will know who best to contact," David explained.

"I don't know if we cal allow that, I'm sure Angie and -"

Stepping forward Jackson cut Jesse off. "No. I'll make sure her medical records are made available to you. As her father and medical proxy I can make it happen, anything that you think will help … I can make it happen."

"Good," David nodded. "Now I have a few things to do first," he said, looking at his watch. "How about we meet at the hospital at 6 o'clock."

"6 o'clock it is," Jackson agreed as he watched David Hayward walk out of the police station.

Jesse sat back down in his chair. "Well that was easier than I thought, I really expected him to ask for more in return."

"I didn't. David Hayward may be a twisted son of a bitch but he cares about my daughter and has done for a long time," Jackson sighed, realising it was better to have David onside than to be working against him.

AMC - AMC - AMC - AMC

Checking his watch Jackson found his heart rate increasing with each second that passed, David Hayward should have been there 2 hours ago, it was now 8pm and they has a growing mass of press outside waiting on a press conference, but first, before making in public knowledge they wanted to know if he had managed to find any new information.

"We need to get this press conference started," Jesse warned.

Jackson nodded. "He's obviously not coming."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Jesse asked, he could see the exhaustion in Jackson's face, the man hadn't slept or had anything of substance to eat in over 24 hours and yet here he was asking him to make a plea to all of the major news outlets on the East Coast.

"Of course, anything to bring that little-girl back to her family where she belongs," Jackson insisted as he followed Jesse down to the hospitals garden which had been turned into a makeshift stage for a press conference.

Standing at the side of the crowd Jackson listened as Jesse explained the bare minimum of facts to the press, before making a plea for information on the missing newborn.

"Jackson Montgomery, Greenlee's father and grandfather of the missing child would now like to make an appeal," Jesse finished up as he motioned for Jackson to step into the limelight.

Blinking against the flashlights of the camera Jackson took centre stage. "It's with a heavy heart that I find myself in front of you today. 9 months ago I was led to believe that my daughter; Greenlee Smythe died when she went over a cliff on her wedding day, for those 9 months I grieved my precious daughter a grief that I never should have had to suffer through, that none of her family should have had to suffer through."

"Because Greenlee wasn't dead, in the early hours of this morning a miracle happened when my daughter was returned to us. But the miracle is not without a price because whoever stole 9 months of my daughter's life from us and forced us to face a grief that was based on a lie not only took those precious months from us but they stole my granddaughter from the safety of her mother's womb. A poor innocent child that is still out there somewhere, ripped from a family that loves her and can't wait to meet her."

Taking a breath he paused before finishing up. "Please if you know anything, anything at all don't be scared to come forward. They've already stolen 9 months of my daughter's life from us, don't let them steal anymore of my innocent grandchild's, please help us bring her home. And help me give my daughter back her life."

As the crowd started to disperse Jackson found himself focused on a familiar face at the edge of the crowd, walking towards the welcoming smile he found himself almost collapsing into her.

"Erica, you have no idea how pleased I am to see you," Jackson said, trying to keep himself from falling apart.

Erica sat down on the bench next. "Yes I do, because it's probably about as pleased as I am to see you," she told him. "I just wish it was under happier circumstances."

"Oh God," Jackson cried, finally allowing himself to give into the emotion of the situation. "It's all such a horrible mess. She's back, Greenlee she's alive and she's here but she's … they broke her Erica and they stole her baby, that poor little baby who hasn't even had time to make any mistakes in life and Greenlee she's so sick that I don't even know if she knows. I don't know how to help her, I'm her father, I should be protecting her and there's nothing I can do."

Pulling him into her Erica let Jackson cry. "You're doing exactly what you should be doing. You're here for her and that's exactly what she needs right now."

"My granddaughter is still out there somewhere though," Jackson reminded her.

"And we'll find her, together we'll face this challenge just like we have every other challenge; as a family," Erica vowed as sun began to set and for the first time since coming back Jackson allowed himself to break down and cry as the grief of what had happened to his family became to much for him to bear.

"We'll bring her home," Erica promised, her voice barely audible over the sound of Jackson's sobs. "I promise you Jack, you'll get to meet your granddaughter."


	4. Chapter 4

3.

As the sun rose on Greenlee's third day back in Pine Valley, Ryan watched as Angie prepared to take Greenlee off of the ventilator. "You really think she's ready?" he asked.

"She's making an effort to breath on her own and her last chest x-ray was very promising," Angie explained. "Everything tells us she's ready for this."

Pacing back and forth in front of the bed Ryan shook his head. "It's not even been 72 hours yet, you said that when she came in it was a miracle she was alive, perhaps we shouldn't be rushing her?"

"Greenlee is showing a strength I have never seen before, she's ready for this, and the longer we leave her on the vent the higher risk there is of long-term ventilation related complications," Angie explained.

"I know you're the expert but I don't think we should be doing this, I think we should give her more time, I don't think she's ready … Greenlee she's been through so much I think we should let her … peace … quiet … let's not rush her …"

Walking around the bed Angie grabbed a hold of Ryan's hand to stop his almost frantic pacing. "Ryan. What is this really about."

"She's not ready," Ryan cried, sinking to the floor.

Joining him on the floor Angie held a shaking Ryan in her arms. "She's tough. She's come this far and she's ready for this. The tests tell us she's ready for this."

"No, she's not ready, she can't cope and how can I tell her, I-"

"This isn't about Greenlee not being ready to come off of the ventilator is it?" Angie surmised, sensing the real fear in Ryan's voice.

Leaning against the wall Ryan held his head in his hands as Angie wrapped her arm around him. Sitting there with only the beeping of the machine's to fill the silence Angie gave Ryan all the time he needed to gather his thoughts.

"I thought I would have more time," Ryan whispered, his whole body shaking.

"More time for what?" Angie asked.

Ryan looked down at his hands as if by doing that he would be able to stop them shaking. "To bring her home … she can't … I don't … Greenlee can't wake up to find our baby gone, she can't, she's already lost so much-"

"I know this is going to be hard, and I know that what's waiting for Greenlee when she wakes up is the news no mother wants to hear but we need to do this Ryan, the longer we leave her on the ventilator the greater the risks," Angie once again reminded him.

"But she's safe there, she's safer not knowing. What if it's too much? What if she's not strong enough?" Ryan asked.

Taking hold of his hand Angie looked him straight in the eye. "Greenlee is one of the strongest people I have ever met and she has a whole group of people who love her and are fighting for her."

"How am I going to tell her?" Ryan asked, his voice barely audible.

Angie stood up and helped Ryan to his feet. "Gently, but make sure that you don't let her give up hope, because nobody else is giving up hope."

"Hope," Ryan echoed.

"Yes, because hope and the love you two share is what is going to get you through this, and it's what is going to make your daughter one of the luckiest children in the world," Angie smiled, trying to show Ryan that there was rainbow at the end of all the rain.

Following her towards the bed Ryan took Greenlee's hand in his. "It's been a long time since I've seen those beautiful brown eyes of yours. It's been a hard 9 months without my Green Butterfly, it's time for you to open your eyes and come back to us now. I need you Greenlee, our daughter needs you."

Waiting until Ryan was finished Angie gently pulled the breathing tube out of Greenlee's throat, watching as the numbers held there own before she covered her nose and mouth with an oxygen mask. "She's holding her own."

"You hear that Greenlee?" Ryan smiled bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing it. "You're amazing, you're strength and you're fighting spirit … if our little girl even has a tenth of that she'll be back with us in no time."

AMC - AMC - AMC - AMC

Jackson was woken from his restless slumber by a loud banging on the window, rolling out of the bed he headed towards the door to his room.

"I'm coming," Jackson shouted, his voice gruff with exhaustion and frustration as he flung the door open.

Not even stopping to wait for a hello David barged his way into the room and shut the door behind him. "I need you to come with me now."

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you after you went back on our agreement?" Jackson asked.

"Do you want to bring your granddaughter home or not?" David asked.

Jackson glared at the other man, truly taking in his appearance for the first time, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, he was unshaven and in the same clothes that he had left Jesse's office in.

"You know it's the only thing in this world I want right now," Jackson told him.

"Then I really need you to come with me," David reiterated.

Jackson made to pick up his mobile phone. "We should call Jesse, if you have some news he can help us, he has contacts."

"No, no police," David insisted.

Jackson ended the call. "This better not be you playing with me."

"I'll explain everything on the way but if we don't want to miss our chance we have to leave now," David ordered.

Grabbing his wallet and jacket Jackson was grateful for the fact he had fallen asleep fully clothed as he followed David down into the parking lot of the yacht club.

"We're taking my car," David said as they walked straight towards it.

Knowing better than to argue Jackson climbed into the passenger's seat, hoping that he wasn't making a deal with devil for no reason, that at the end of it all he would be able to bring his granddaughter home.

"Now how about you tell me what's going on?" Jackson asked as the car made it's way out of Pine Valley.

"After I spoke to you and our local friendly Chief of Police I made a few calls, a friend of mine who performs underground operations had some very interesting news to tell me about a job he had been consulted on, a local organisation needed a very specific type of doctor, someone that specialises in spinal surgery and secrecy in exchange for large amounts of money," David began.

Jackson nodded. "Sounds like what we're looking for."

"It gets better. 8 months ago the same organisation flew in a spinal surgeon from Sweden, one of the finest but also a man with very questionable ethics, they paid him $500,000 to come and a further $750,000 on completion of his services, at the same time the same organisation also hired an obstetrician that specialises in high-risk pregnancies, they kept him on retainer until a week ago when they released him, but only after paying him a very generous sum of money for his services," David concluded.

"Who is this group?" Jackson asked.

David turned the car onto the freeway. "They call themselves the Orpheus Project, my contact told me that they are looking for a cardiac surgeon, one that will do whatever asked with no questions asked."

"Which is where you come into it?" Jackson guessed.

"That's where I've been for the last 48 hours, I was only able to get away a few hours ago, I came straight back to Pine Valley," David explained.

Jackson could feel his hope rising with each new piece of information. "Did you see her? Is my granddaughter there?"

"No and I don't know," David answered.

"I don't understand," Jackson frowned.

David pulled up at a drive through coffee shop, giving his order he waited for Jackson to give them his, as they collected their order David pulled the car back onto the road. "I didn't see your granddaughter, but I did hear whispers about something called The Nursery. From what I can gather it's a place where they keep The Chosen Ones until they are old enough to enter The Programme."

"The Chosen Ones? The Programme? What kind of organisation is this?" Jackson asked, his hope quickly becoming replaced by fear.

David shook his head. "I don't know, what I do know however is The Chosen Ones do not enter the programme until they reach 6-months-old."

"So if she's there she'll be in The Nursery?" Jackson surmised.

David nodded. "That's the conclusion I came to as well, now this operation they want me to perform is on a 2-month-old male who is currently residing in the nursery."

"That's our in, once you're in there you can find her, you can bring her home?" Jackson said, trying not let the hope overcome him as they still had a long way to go.

"Yes, but I don't think it's going to be as easy as that, this is a big organisation with a lot of money, I don't know how they're finding the babies but I don't think they're going to let them go without a fight," David sighed as he pulled the car to a stop outside of a small derelict gas station.

Jackson opened his wallet where her kept a well-worn picture of Greenlee in happier times. "How many babies are we talking about."

"I only saw CCTV images of The Nursery but it held 4 bassinets, 2 babies swaddled in pink and 2 swaddled in blue," David remembered.

"So 4 babies that we know of, and one of them is sick," Jackson sighed, as he ran his finger gently over the image of his daughter.

David wound down the car window allowing some fresh air into the car. "Which we have to look at as good news, at least we know they are looking after the babies health."

"Is that supposed to bring me peace of mind?" Jackson asked, closing his wallet.

"I think when you have so little to hold onto you need to find hope in the unlikeliest of places," David suggested.

Jackson closed his eyes. "Like putting my trust in you."

"I know you don't like me, and you certainly don't trust me but trust in this; Leo was my brother and I loved him more than almost anything in this world and he loved Greenlee more than anything in the world, so because of that, because of that bond Greenlee and I will forever share I will do everything in my power to keep her safe, and that applies to her daughter too," David assured him.

"How are we going to play this?" Jackson questioned.

David opened the car door and stepped outside before coming to a rest leaning against the bonnet. "I have a meeting to get the clearance necessary to enter the nursery, once I have the clearance they want me to monitor Baby B as they call him, until I believe him to be strong enough to undergo open heart surgery."

"And when you have clearance then you can take her, you can bring our baby home," Jackson told him.

"That's the hope," David agreed. "But we can't rush into this, the security in that place is extreme, we need to be smart about this because if we rush in then we could scare them off and we might never be able to get Greenlee's baby back."

Jackson nodded. "Then what do we do."

"We have to play it smart, and as much as I know you're going to hate this you need to take my leave," David said.

"I'll do whatever I have to do to get her that baby back," Jackson promised.

David nodded. "It's going to mean sleeping in the car so that we can't be detected, living here in this derelict garage and having no contact with anyone, at least not after the call I will allow you to make so that they don't do something stupid like putting out a missing person's bulletin for you."

"Erica, if I call Erica she'll understand that I'm doing what I have to do," Jackson stammered, barely able to contain his exhaustion.

Handing Jackson his phone David made to walk away. "I'll give you 5 minutes, and I'm sure I don't have to stress to you the importance of total secrecy. If you let anyone know what we're doing and the information you have then we risk losing the baby for every. I'm trusting you on this because I know that you can put you personal feelings for me aside and do what is best for Greenlee. Don't let her down Jackson."

AMC - AMC - AMC - AMC

Starbursts of light exploded in the night sky as Ryan watched the celebrations take place on a boat just off the shore line, standing on the decking he waited for Zach and Kendall to unload the boys before he headed towards them. His eyes immediately falling upon his son.

Bending down he scooped the young boy into his arms. "I've missed you so much," Ryan breathed, inhaling his son's familiar scent.

"Missed you too Daddy," Spike yawned tiredly as he cuddled into his father.

"It's good to see you," Kendall smiled, as she approached her long-time friend.

Letting go of Spike, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "You don't know how happy I am to see you."

"I can't believe she's really alive," Kendall cried, finally allowing herself to believe it for the first time since Zach had first received Ryan's call.

"Everything is such a mess," Ryan cried as they followed Zach and the boys towards the car. "Greenlee she's sick, really, really sick and the baby-"

When Ian had born early and Greenlee had nearly kidnapped her first born, instead ending up in a car accident that for a long time they believed to be the cause of Spike's deafness Kendall thought she had been through the worst possible time any parent could go through. But right now, as she faced the father of her oldest son she couldn't even begin to comprehend what he and Greenlee were going through as days went by without them knowing where there newborn daughter was.

"Last time we spoke they were weaning Greenlee's sedation, has she shown any signs of waking up yet?" Kendall asked.

Ryan shook his head. "No. But they're still keeping her on a small amount of pain control, they keep saying it's only a matter of time until she wakes up but -"

"You can't help but feel that she's better off asleep, where she doesn't know about the baby," Kendall correctly guessed.

Joining them Zach sent a comforting look Ryan's way. "I understand that, if it was Kendall I would want her to live in the happy land of denial for as long as possible."

"We should go," Ryan suggested, quickly changing the subject. "I don't want Greenlee to wake up alone."

"I'm going to drop the boys off with Carina, I'll meet you at the hospital," Zach said as he rounded Spike and Ian up.

Catching up with his son Ryan gave him another cuddle before letting him go with Zach. "We'll have plenty of time to catch up later Buddy."

"How are you holding up?" Kendall asked once they were alone in the car.

"I'm just taking it one step at a time," Ryan replied.

Kendall nodded. "Mom told me about Jackson's cryptic phone call, have you heard anymore on that?"

"No," Ryan sighed. "And if I let myself think too much about what he could possible be out there doing it just scares me even more, right now I need to concentrate everything I have on Greenlee and making sure she's ok, so that when they bring our daughter home we're ready for her."

"Because that's all that matters right now," Ryan concluded. "That when our little girl comes home that we're ready for her, and that Greenlee is healed because I need her to be alright, I need my family to be alright."

As they climbed out of the car Kendall rested her hand on Ryan's shoulder. "And we're all here to make sure that happens."

Entering the hospital Ryan immediately headed towards Greenlee's room with Kendall close behind him. It was impossible for him not to hear the sob the left his friend as she spotted Greenlee for the first time.

"She's getting better, she's breathing on her own and she's maintaining her own blood pressure, the test results show that she's fighting the infection … I know it looks bad and the bruises … but she's getting better," Ryan reassured her.

"I know it's just breakable was never really a word I associated with Greenlee she's always been such a presence in my life, even when she was in hospital after the bomb shelter I knew she would be alright. But then she went off the cliff and we-"

Grabbing hold of her hand Ryan smiled, his first real smile since the whole nightmare had begun. "But she's not, she's here and she's alive and we have to hold onto that."

"Shouldn't I be giving you the pep talk?" Kendall half-laughed, half-cried.

"The time will come for that," Ryan assured her, as they were both started by a small groan from the bed.

Within the blink of an eye Ryan was at Greenlee's side, holding her hand as her eyes gently fluttered open. "Hey," he smiled as she focused on him.

"Ryan," Greenlee breathed, her voice soft yet hoarse and barely audible under the oxygen mask.

"I'm here," Ryan cried, the tears streaming freely down his face. "I'm here Greenlee and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Closing her eyes Greenlee took a series of deep breaths, trying to ignore the aching in her chest before finally opening her eyes again. "I dreamed you were here."

"I love you so much," Ryan sobbed.

"We were on the beach … you … me … and the … moon … shining …"

Ryan could see that she struggling by the way her whole body seemed to shake as she spoke. "Sh, there's plenty of time for talking later."

"You … me … Emma and Spike were building a sandcastle … I was sunbathing and you were playing in the water," Greenlee wheezed, her lungs struggling with the sudden rise in her exertion levels.

Gently Ryan pushed her hair back from her face. "And that will happen, just as soon as you get better we'll all take a trip to the beach."

Smiling Greenlee closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the dream for a minute as she pictures the beach scene once more. "You're paddling … and she's laughing … she's so beautiful … I can see her … Ryan I can hear her laughing."

"Hear who laughing Greenlee?" Ryan asked, as he bent down so that his lips were almost touching her ear.

"Issy," Greenlee wheezed, her eyes half-opening as they felt like they were weighted down by lead.

Ryan felt his heart beat increase. "Greenlee whose Issy?"

"Isadora … Issy … Our little Princess," Greenlee smiled as she finally gave in to the darkness that was threatening to consume her.

"Greenlee you have to come back to me, I need to know where she is, please Greenlee she needs you, Issy needs you," Ryan pleaded as he watched her succumb to the darkness once again.

Turning around Ryan faced Kendall. "She named her, she gave our baby a name and she knew it was a girl, that means she must know … she has to know where she is. Right?"

"I don't know," Kendall whispered, she hated being the one to disappoint him but she knew they needed to be realistic.

"I know I'm clutching at straws, I know this could all just be a dream but … she gave her a name," Ryan cried. "She wouldn't name her if she didn't believe our baby was alive, she named her Kendall, that means she must know that she's alive."

Pulling out her phone Kendall accessed the world, wide, web. "Isadora … it means gift of the moon."

"Oh God," Ryan cried as he walked towards the window where an almost moon was lighting up the night sky. "She's alive, I know she is Isadora … our gift of the moon."


End file.
